


i know you know here is home

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, also kettle corn is nasty change my mind, watch hereditary you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: who doesn't love a good scary movie night! newsflash... it's cordelia.





	i know you know here is home

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anon prompt for one of my headcanons, where misty will let cordelia do anything she wants if she watches a horror movie with her. also, watch hereditary. it haunts me when i close my eyes at night.

_and if we're still livin' when the earth stops spinning_

_you can fall into my arms_

  


It was going to be a long night.

 

The second Misty had fluttered out of her office after asking for a nice, quiet movie night in, Cordelia knew she was fucked. And not in the good way. Apart from the fact that Cordelia would quite literally kill for Misty, she had taken zero time in simply agreeing to her request without taking a moment to consider the repercussions. In the moment, watching Misty’s bright smile and hair bouncing softly behind her, she hadn’t realized what she’d been agreeing to. Like a dog begging for a bone, she would agree to anything Misty could ever desire.

 

You see, Misty _loves_ horror movies. More than that ‘romantic crap’ Zoe made her watch or those _thrilling_ but not thrilling enough action movies. Horror movies were her thing. She could watch them happy as a clam until late at night, sitting by herself in the dark after everyone else had retired to bed. And _surprise, surprise,_ Cordelia despised them. On those nights Cordelia couldn’t sleep without Misty next to her, she’d come downstairs for a cup of tea and stare in abject horror at Misty’s form, illuminated by the television screen as she watched people be brutally killed off one by one on screen. She had no idea how she did it.

 

Add it to the list of reasons Misty why would always be an enigma to her.

 

Cordelia had spent the rest of her day fidgeting with paperwork and fretting over what horrific film Misty was going to spring on her. After dinner, most of the girls dispersed for their own evening activities. Cordelia wanted to reach out and grab them by their wrists to beg them to have an issue that needed her immediate assistance. Unfortunately, her time as the Supreme had taught them to focus on independent problem solving. It didn’t help that Misty had been shooting her soft smiles and sly glances all night, making it all the more harder for Cordelia to refuse her a night in. Sighing, she cleared the plates and spent an extraordinarily long time washing them one by one, meticulously scrubbing each dish.

 

“You know they invented this magical contraption that does all the washing for us, right?” Misty had caught her red-handed, trying to waste as much time as humanly possible. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed, as if Cordelia would even dare try to get out of movie night.

 

“I just don’t think it gets _everything_ clean, Mist. I like to be sure.” Cordelia breathed out, knowing full well she didn’t buy her shitty excuse.

 

“Okay, well, whenever you decide to stop stalling I have everything all ready for us. Even that gross kettle corn ya love so much.” Misty grinned, well aware that Cordelia couldn’t resist her favorite popcorn.

 

Sighing, Cordelia threw the last few plates into the dishwasher and smoothed down the front of her blouse. “I’m ready,” she tentatively resigned, “What movie are you going to make me watch?”

 

Her eyes lit up. “Oh Delia, I have the perfect one. It’s called Hereditary and I have been dyin’ to watch it.” Misty looked so excited that Cordelia thought she’d have to live the rest of her life watching horror movies purely for the way it made Misty smile. _I’m so fucked._

 

Cordelia made her way into the living room and wearily slid down on the couch, sitting rigidly straight until Misty poked her stomach and curled into her lap. “Dee, I don’t know how you’ve literally come face to face with the antichrist, yet you can’t handle a little scary movie. Don’t be such a baby.” she teased. Cordelia huffed and shrugged her shoulders. “I’d just much rather prefer a nice romantic comedy. Something that will allow me to sleep peacefully tonight,” she added. Pulling a blanket over them, Misty pressed play and sighed happily into the crook of Cordelia’s shoulder. Cordelia stroked Misty’s hair and tried to relax into her embrace. Misty handed her the bag of kettle corn, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “I don’t know how you eat this nasty shit, Delia. Tastes like dirt t’me.” Cordelia comically rolled her eyes and replied, “Yeah, and I don’t know how you watch _this_ shit.” Misty giggled.

  
“To each their own, baby.”

 

Once the movie had begun picking up speed, Misty glanced over at Cordelia to see how she was faring. Sensing she was uncomfortable, Misty studied Cordelia’s face for a moment and bit the inside of her cheek before leaning over into her ear.

 

Whisperering, she breathed out, “If you get through this entire movie with me I’ll let ya do anything you want to me later in bed.” She pulled back to let her words soak in. Her eyes glittered and shone with excitement.

 

A hitch in Cordelia’s breathing made her laugh. “Anything?” She huffed out.

 

“Anything.” Misty agreed.

 

Cordelia made a small noise of agreement. “Well then stop talking and pay attention.” Misty laughed and shoved her shoulder lightly before curling back into her embrace.

 

Halfway through the movie, Cordelia had no _fucking_ idea how Misty had talked her into this. Every few moments brought with it a new reason to hide behind her fingers, peeking out every so often to confirm that _yes_ , she still hated this movie. Misty was in her element, eyes glued to the screen, poking Cordelia every few seconds to ask if she’d seen that. Unfortunately, she had.

 

“This is the absolute worst thing you’ve ever made me watch,” Cordelia whined quietly. “Worse than The Conjuring and that god awful sequel combined. I don’t know if I can do this.” To make matters worse, Misty had barely registered her complaints, too engrossed in the movie. Dismissively she replied, “Yeah, yeah, Delia. Just remember our agreement,” Her eyes still glued to the screen, she continued, “Ya can go to bed if you want. I’m awful tired. I might just fall asleep after this.” Finally wretching her eyes away from the screen, her eyes shone with amusement at Cordelia’s death glare.

 

“No. I’ll survive.”

 

“That’s what I thought. I feel a little more awake now.” By the end of the movie, Cordelia had felt like she’d been through Hell and back, staring in horror at the events unfolding on the screen. The last 20 minutes felt like an out of body experience, and Cordelia wasn’t quite sure she’d be able to close her eyes and fall asleep later that night without seeing the image of Toni Collette being possessed behind her eyelids. _There goes that crush._ Somewhere halfway through the movie, Cordelia’s fingers had formed a death grip on Misty’s thigh, and by the time it ended she wasn’t sure that she could remove them.

 

Sitting in silence while the credits rolled, she gradually removed her fingers one by one. Misty hummed in content, looking over at Cordelia. “That was amazing Delia. One of my new favorites. We gotta watch that again.” Cordelia shook her head no, a little too forcefully. “Absolutely not. I will never watch that again as long as I live.”

 

Misty raised her eyebrows and replied, “We’ll see about that.” Nonchalantly checking her nails, she proceeded to feign disinterest in Cordelia’s light touches against her thigh. “I’m awful tired, Delia, aren’t you?” She made an amused noise at Cordelia’s painful sounding moan.   
  
“No, you owe me something. I made it through the entire thing.” Her mouth had connected itself to the hollow of her neck, pressing sloppy kisses up and down the length. Nipping at her jaw, Cordelia continued, “I think you’ll find it more titillating than that movie.” Misty moaned, this time her fingers being the ones to grip Cordelia’s thigh.

 

“Show me then.”

 

Standing up quickly, she pulled Misty into a standing position so she could kiss her again. Groaning into her mouth, Cordelia tightened her embrace on Misty’s hips and encouraged her to wrap her legs around her waist. Their mouths still connected, Cordelia blindly walked them up the stairs and into their bedroom where she flung Misty down on the bed and hovered above her, chest heaving, necklace dangling down to brush against her chest. It was a good thing she had actually been blind before, otherwise she wasn’t sure she’d have maneuvered them into the correct room.

 

Misty smiled up at her as Cordelia waved her hand dismissively at the door so it swung shut with a small bang. “I’m dying to hear these plans, Miss Cordelia.” Cordelia sighed, already having a hard time focusing on anything other than Misty’s small frame shifting on the bed underneath her warm body. _Breathe. In, out. It’s not that hard, Cordelia._ Misty never failed to excite Cordelia in ways she hadn’t known she’d been missing out on. Every day brought with it a quiet blessing in the form of an angel lying next to her on the bed. Sometimes Misty’s unwavering love and devotion overwhelmed Cordelia so much that her entire body thrummed and an entire universe of emotion flashed behind her eyes when she glanced at her innocently.

 

Shakingly, Cordelia’s hands started to trace Misty’s collarbones and she brought her lips down to nip at her jaw once more. Sitting back up, her eyes raked up and down Misty’s form, drinking it in like she was never going to see it again. If this was the last time, at least she could go peacefully into the afterlife knowing that she’d had a fleeting moment in time with the softest, prettiest woman she’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. Misty shifted underneath her, her knee _accidentally_ jolting up to meet the heat in between Cordelia’s thighs. Cordelia unconsciously pressed into the knee before stopping herself and shaking her head. There were plans to follow through. The nice thing about despising the movie was that it had given her time to decide what she wanted to do with Misty.

 

Truthfully, Cordelia would have been satisfied to feel Misty wrap her delicate wrists around her waist and breathe in synchrony on top of her chest until they fell asleep like that. But with the way Misty was already keening underneath her, she knew they needed a little something else to end the night. Sneaking a hand down Misty’s body, she pushed her fingers into her waistband and slipped them into her underwear. She made a small gasping noise when her fingers met slippery wetness. Cordelia’s other hand flew up to balance herself on Misty’s shoulder. She breathed through her nose, eyes fluttering shut. “Jesus Christ, you’re already so wet.”

 

Misty shrugged, calm and collected like Cordelia’s fingers weren’t teasing her slowly. “It’s always like this, with you.” Cordelia had to bow her head for a moment, registering her words slowly. She brought her hand out from between Misty’s legs, lifting the fingers to her own mouth before humming. “And you taste so good. You wanna taste?” Misty nodded, eyes wide and focused on the way Cordelia stared at her so lovingly, so achingly soft. Cordelia’s fingers traced her bottom lip before slipping inside to meet Misty’s waiting tongue. Sucking them softly, she removed any essence of herself off Cordelia’s fingers before they were removed with a soft pop.

 

“Cordelia, I really need to hear these plans before I go crazy, baby,” Misty whispered softly. “Please tell me.” Cordelia’s eyes pinched shut for a moment before replying quietly, “I was thinking,” she inhaled sharply once before continuing, “I was thinking I could spread your thighs and when you’re good and ready you could ride-”

 

She didn’t get a chance to finish before Misty reached up to pull her face down. In between smothering kisses against her face, she nodded violently, the word ‘yes’ slipping out with a mumble every other kiss. “Please, _please_ Delia. I need it.”

 

Sitting up to rid herself and Misty of their last barrier of clothing for skin on skin contact, she palmed the smooth skin between Misty’s thighs. One thumb had begun flicking an already aroused nipple back and forth, causing a moan to drop from Misty’s mouth. “Are you ready for me, baby?” Cordelia breathed out through her nose again, still having trouble focusing on inhaling in and out. Things always got a bit hazy when Misty’s ankles were locked around her waist, pulling her in impossibly closer. Her fingers dipped into the wetness between Misty’s thighs as the swamp witch mewled and nodded her head _yes._

 

Cordelia leaned over to their bedside table to remove the harness from the drawer, sliding it over her hips and trying to make it seem more graceful than she felt. Misty watched her like a hawk as she crawled back on the bed, reclining on the dozen pillows she insisted on having. Wide eyes took in Cordelia’s form, tracing up and down the length with lust pulsing through every pore in her body. “You look so beautiful like this, Delia. I can’t wait to be on top of you. You always make me feel so good.”

 

“Well, get to it.” Cordelia chuckled, already suffering without her fingers inside Misty. Sometimes Cordelia considered Misty to be the 8th wonder of the world, especially with her fingers curled inside her, hitting _that_ spot. She could travel every inch of the world, never seeing anything more beautiful than the image of Misty’s head of hair between her legs, or her own two fingers teasing incessantly inside of her swamp witch.

 

Misty swung one leg over Cordelia’s waist, sliding herself up and down the length of the strap on immediately. This time, she was the one who had to close her eyes briefly. Cordelia’s hands had a soft grip on either of her hips, helpfully encouraging the slow but steady movements. Misty’s hands, in the meanwhile, had begun gripping Cordelia’s collarbone as she bore down harder and harder. Cordelia sighed her name impatiently, pushing her off slightly so that she could line the strap on up with Misty; who sunk down without a pause in movement, an elongated sigh slipping from between her lips. She bit her bottom lip before gathering her own hair between a fist and started slowly rolling her hips.

 

Cordelia was completely and utterly entranced with the way her chest bounced with every soft thrust, and the way the freckles dotting her chest and neck looked positively mouthwatering. All Cordelia could manage to do was meet Misty’s thrusts and keep her hands on her hips, encouraging the movement. The whole idea of steadily breathing was no longer an achievable feat, not with the way Misty’s hushed noises of pleasure created a musical symphony to her ears, constricting her chest with every pulse of desire.

 

Words of encouragement floated up to Misty’s ears as she began riding faster. Hearing Cordelia whisper how sexy she was, how beautiful she looked riding her, how wet it made her to have Misty on top of her made Misty dizzy with emotion. She was struggling to even out her breathing as well, and the way Cordelia thrusted up to meet her movements made her head spin. A few hard, rushed movements had Misty teetering on the edge of exploding, and _thank god_ Cordelia knew her better than anyone else. Sensing the need for a little extra help, Cordelia’s one hand further supported the deeper thrusts, the other slipping between her legs to press against her clit. Misty bucked down and pressed her forehead into Cordelia’s shoulder blade, inhaling sharply as Cordelia’s talented fingers pressed harder, rolling over her clit in a slow, steady motion. One final, hard thrust caught her off guard, and Misty came all over Cordelia, the orgasm spreading through her body in a slow, mind numbing wave of pleasure that made her squeeze her eyes shut. Crashing slowly, she breathed heavily into Cordelia’s shoulder blade once more, eyes blinking closed as she tried to control her body twitches.

 

Cordelia lay under her, fingers stroking her scalp in order to allow her a moments peace. Chuckling softly when Misty began chanting her name softly, lips against skin, she lifted her chin and pressed a sloppy kiss against her mouth. “Was that good enough?” Misty shook her head no, replying, “No, I haven’t had my mouth on you yet to thank you.” Cordelia inhaled sharply, turning her head to the side so that the decorative pillows caught her aggressive moan.

 

Somehow managing to slip out of Cordelia’s embrace, she crawled between thighs and waited until Cordelia looked down at her before she shyly bent down to lick the strap on that was still between her legs. Sucking it between her cheeks, she murmured contentedly. In the moment, Cordelia swore she’d either lost her mind or died and ascended up to heaven. “ _Fuck, Misty._ ” Somehow, when she had imagined heaven, it hadn’t involved lesbian sex and the image of Misty with her mouth on the strap on between her legs, seemingly so content that she could build four walls around her and call it home. If this is what it was like, Cordelia would happily die right here and now. Cordelia moaned once, throaty and pained, hands twisting into Misty’s hair. She choked back another groan as Misty lifted her hips to rid her of the harness and wasted no time keeping good on her promise to have her mouth on her.

 

She didn’t need long, not with the way Misty’s hands gripped her thighs and pulled her further down the bed, more forcefully into her mouth. The wild hair tickled the inside of her thighs, and Cordelia kept making these sharp noises that egged Misty on. Cordelia was having a hard time keeping herself quiet, especially not when Misty’s tongue flattened itself across her clit and teased her slowly, bringing her to the edge and pulling back. _Misty, Misty, Misty._ The Supreme couldn’t focus on anything more than the display of Misty between her legs, and when she briefly registered Misty’s words of encouragement against her clit, she shattered immediately. Misty’s sly dirty talk never failed to finish things off for her. She rode out the pleasure against Misty’s tongue; who had no problem allowing Cordelia to cradle her head tightly so that she wasn’t able to pull away. Cordelia bucked several times before releasing Misty’s head and splaying back on the bed, sated and deliriously happy. Misty crawled slowly up her body, licking the soft curves and edges of Cordelia’s body, delighting in the way she twitched underneath her. Smiling happily, she dropped down into Cordelia’s awaiting embrace. She traced Cordelia’s collarbone under fingers, humming the tune to a Stevie song Cordelia faintly  recognized.

 

“Maybe we should watch scary movies more often.”

 

Cordelia stared off into space for a moment, nodding her head lightly in agreement. “Only if it doesn’t ruin anymore crushes for me. I can never look at Toni Collette the same.” She sighed. Misty giggled and poked Cordelia in her ribs. “Well, I can’t complain about that,” she laughed. “But I promise the next movie will have someone ugly as the lead.”

 

Both of them laughed at that, and when Cordelia cradled Misty’s cheeks between her palms, she’s certain that she’ll never be able to opt out of scary movie nights when she has an incentive like this in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank u to my new friend astrid (gingerthymelord on tumblr) who edited the shit out of this. ur the best babes. also, i love coming up with little headcanons that could turn into something like this, so head on over to moonmotels on tumblr if you so desire to ask me for anything. hope you enjoyed ladies & gays.


End file.
